


Commander Erwin Smith

by DanaEliza



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin's story, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Erwin experienced everything that has happened so far. His story and his POV. It will follow the storyline so far and will end at where the anime has ended now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try here to tell Erwin's story, but it will be how I see Erwin Smith. How I think he goes through certain moments. I'll follow the storyline and will end it where the anime ended, so there will be no spoilers.

"On that day mankind received a grim reminder: we lived in fear of the Titans and were disgraced to live in these cages we called walls."

And Erwin remembered that day all too well. That morning they had started a new mission, one Erwin had thoroughly planned. He hadn't been commander for long. About a year after his predecessor fell in the hands of the titans. He had been chosen afterwards as the new leader, having showed how well he could lead a squad and how he had come up with many new strategies on fighting for new grounds to live on. Erwin had been honoured and made himself a promise that he would succeed. It would be him who led the Scouting Legion to victory.

But then everything changed. They had been on their way for a few hours and had come across some titans who had attacked their squad. As they fought a sudden loud bang reached them. It had almost sounded like an explosion. But it couldn't be. As Erwin's gaze had moved towards the area they had just left, he could see the steam rising up over the trees. At this point he knew that something was wrong and that his people were in danger. He felt responsible for all of them. He was there to protect them all and he had fought so hard for such a long time already. He had sacrificed so many men and women along the way just to keep the inhabitants safe.

Erwin didn't even give it a second thought and told everyone to retreat. Mike had fired the signal and as they rode home, he could feel his team being on edge as well. It was instincts for all of them. They had enough experience to know that something was off.

The second explosion didn't come much later after they had decided to turn around and go back. This only urged them on more, making their horses to go faster than they had ever run. Erwin's heart was racing, but his face was as blank as ever. His mind was not though. Many different scenes were running through his head. Several scenarios on what could have happened almost haunting him at this point. But what they got home to was something none of them had expected.

When they reached the wall again, they immediately noticed the big hole in the gate and all the titans that still moved through. Determined Erwin moved on, swiftly riding through the many titans and escaping so many death grips, but he just needed to check on the people. But it was already too late. Shiganshina was taken over. So many bodies and limbs lying scattered around. And all that Erwin hoped right now was that they hadn't gotten to Wall Maria yet. That she had survived.

But Wall Maria had been lost as well. Not many titans had reached this point yet and the Scouting Legion tried to fight them all off, but in the end it was all too late. They saved as many people as they could, riding them to safety. But still they did not return with their head held high. Not one time did they have something good to tell and this time it even felt worse. They had actually lost something and Erwin blamed himself. What if he had arranged the mission a day later? What if he had stayed back? What if they had never left? So many lives might've been saved.

And when the news came that it had been titans who had destroyed the walls, Erwin didn't know what to think. It didn't feel right. Titans weren't intelligent, seemed to move purely on instinct. But kicking in a gate or running through one was different. It meant these titans could think. That they could plan. Maybe even had been aware of the fact that the Scouting Legion would be gone. Erwin didn't really believe in luck. And the appearances hadn't fit the description of a normal titan. They had looked like skinless titans, only muscles shown.

Nothing seemed to add up, but Erwin just didn't have enough information. He hadn't been there and no one had even been prepared for such an attack. How could they? They had lived in peace for a hundred years. Not one time had Erwin thought that this would be the time something went wrong. But after that he had been on edge every time he planned a new mission. It had taken him months to even consider leaving Wall Rose, scared such an attack would happen again without them being there. But eventually they needed to go. They needed their territory back. People had already died in a futile attempt to claim Wall Rose back. It had not been Erwin's idea, but they had lived with too many and food was scarce. He understood why the decision had been made.

The first mission after Wall Maria fell had been short and they Legion had stayed very close to the wall, but nothing happened and everything went by smoothly. They had even lost fewer men than before. The mission after that had gone by the same and they had ridden further out, covering more ground. But it had taken a full year before Erwin could move out without his mind constantly being with Wall Rose. And still after that he had always anticipated another attack, because the enemy would not rest until all the walls would be destroyed, that was something Erwin was sure of.

So when the second attack came three years later after the first, Erwin was not surprised, but he wasn't ready either. His blue eyes widened a little as he turned to face the familiar exploding sound, almost able to hear the stone shatter underneath the pressure of the kick. The whole Legion had gone quiet, everyone only thinking 'not again.'

Feeling his right hand move beside him, Erwin glanced over at Levi and seeing the silvery eyes look back, he was ready to go back and face the enemy once more. Sometimes you just needed the support of your corporal, because at this point Erwin felt like he had lost again.

This time they did arrive in time. Wall Rose had not yet fallen and Trost was just reclaimed, although they still had no idea how they had managed that. The gate was blocked by a huge boulder and they had to go over the wall rather than through it. And here they only had to fight the few leftover titans that the Garrison had not managed to kill yet.

Erwin quickly learned how many soldiers the Garrison had lost to block the gate and that it had been a new recruit that had managed to do it. He was only a boy really. Fifteen years old and fresh out of the training camp.

But now Erwin had found out something new. The fact that a boy could change into a fifteen meter tall titan was enough of a clue for the other titans. He made the connection immediately. If he could, then more should be able to as well and the boy had been intelligent enough to focus on only killing titans and after that blocking the gate. It could perform things, just like the other titans were able to do. So they would be human as well which meant their own kind was attacking them, bringing them closer to death with every kick to the gate. They were here to exterminate them for whatever reason.

The next question was if they could actually trust this boy. The one who had closed the gate and possibly had saved them all from losing another wall. But what had been his interest? Of course it could be just to help mankind, but it could also be about not getting caught or having a way to get deeper into the Military. So many uncertainties.

Even after the long talks with the Garrison about what truly had happened and after that the discussions he had with the Legion, he still did not know what to truly think. Sitting in his office, he wrote down all the possibilities and outcomes that matched. Erwin liked writing things down. It cleared his mind a little, even if it wasn't ever truly empty.

He had no clue on how long he had been sitting in his office. At some point he remembered his stomach growling, but it had stopped after Erwin had ignored it long enough. He should've eaten, but he didn't like leaving his ideas alone when there was still so much to consider. How to get information out of the titan-shifter for example. Erwin didn't know the boy well enough, could barely remember his name even. Eren Jaeger. What was his story? He needed to talk to him as soon as possible. Of course today he couldn't do that anymore. No one would appreciate it when he stopped by after dark at this ungodly hour.

Still bended over his papers, Erwin never noticed someone coming in. That was until this person sat down right next to his hand, putting his own down on the papers Erwin had been focused on. At this point Erwin knew exactly who it was. There really was only one person who bothered him at this time.

Sitting back in his chair his blue eyes went up and locked eyes with the corporal. They both stayed silent for a while, waiting on the other to give up and say something. And it was Erwin that lost. Because Levi would never lose a staring game.

"I'll be done soon," Erwin plainly said and scooped up some of the papers to stack them neatly together on his desk. He just needed to figure out this last thing. Just on what he would need to know first of the boy. That was all and then he went to bed.

But Levi knew better than that. Somewhere it was annoying, but without Levi Erwin would probably never get any rest. Levi reached for the papers that Erwin was still holding and laid them down at the end of the desk behind him where Erwin could not reach. "You're done now. It's been a long day and you need to sleep."

Erwin was disgusted by the word sleep. He could not sleep. It was just a waste of time. A time where he could be thinking of new strategies. Maybe he would not miss anything this time. Maybe he would find out a way to not lose any of the soldiers of the Scouting Legion. "I won't sleep," he replied back.

Levi scowled down at Erwin and he knew the corporal felt the urge to punch him. Levi always had been rather violent if he thought it would work, but he knew better than to hit his superior. "You will sleep, even if I have to drag you to your bed. You are the commander and people count on you to be fit. So sleep now, you idiot."

And of course Erwin listened, because when it came to these things, he trusted Levi more than himself. Erwin knew exactly how to manage a mission and how to solve practical problems, but how to take care of himself was not something he really cared about. He neglected it quite often.

Moving through the now quiet streets, Levi walked him home, making sure he really got there, because apparently he looked like he was about to pass out. Erwin thought he was exaggerating, but still appreciated the gesture.

Glancing down at the corporal Erwin studied Levi's blank face. It was almost always completely void of any expression. Only his eyes sometimes let on a certain emotion or a tightening around his thin lips. But you needed to recognise those small signs, because otherwise Levi just seemed bored, cold and distant. He was hard to get through to anyway and it were the small signs that let Erwin know he meant something for the corporal, although he wasn't sure what position he held, but Erwin considered Levi a friend.

"When was the last time you smiled?" he casually asked, wanting to break the silence with a very odd subject.

The silvery orbs glanced up out of the corner of his eyes. Levi stayed silent for a moment longer, seeming to be studying Erwin's face as the commander had done before to him. "I could ask you the same question."

That was true and Erwin honestly could not answer it. When was the last time he had smiled? A very long time ago in a time that was much happier than this. He wondered if it would ever get better from this point on.


	2. Chapter 2

Many days had gone by before Erwin could even propose if he could see Eren Jaeger. But in his mind he had been busy with the conversation for days. The things he wanted to ask, things he needed to know. Who was this kid? Where had he come from? That information was clear by now. A survivor of the Shiganshina nightmare. Someone who had seen death up close, much like the Scouting Legion. But on a personal level Erwin had no idea who he was. And that was the most important part. How did the kid feel about mankind? Titans? 

But the Military had done its best to keep the Scouting Legion away from Eren. Erwin had not been surprised. They had no interest in the boy and probably just wanted to get rid of the titan-shifter and not even bother with his story. But now that Erwin had taken an interest, they had to as well. It was a constant struggle between the two and Erwin knew Nile was not very fond of him, but this was not about personal things. This was about sentencing a fifteen year old to death. 

So Erwin had sent letter after letter to the government, asking for permission to see the boy and finally he had gotten a letter back, telling him it was okay. It had been a struggle, but Erwin needed this conversation. And now it had been all about planning this meeting. 

He hadn’t even asked Levi if he wanted to join. The corporal had insisted already that he was coming and that Erwin better include him in his plans. He didn’t really have a choice and Erwin knew that Levi coming with him could be beneficial. It all depended on if Levi was interested in Eren or not. It could go two ways. Of course they both didn’t really trust the boy, even if he had helped them take back Trost. He was still a titan-shifter and didn’t have complete control from what they had heard. So either Levi wanted to make sure he could kill Eren before he even thought about shifting or Levi wanted to see what kind of benefit he could get out of this. Because a titan shifter could do a lot for them. It could help them win this war, if that was what you wanted to call it. 

Sitting behind his desk, as usual, Erwin was still working on his strategy. On how to approach the boy and get the right answers. But there were too many variables. He had no idea how it was going to happen. If there would be guards, then he wouldn’t be able to say everything, afraid the information would be spread towards the wrong crowd. 

Someone knocked on the door, disturbing him in the midst of forming a plan. Yes, Erwin was still delusional enough to believe he would come up with a strategy. It was too late already for that. The meeting with Eren was in a few hours and coming up with something in this little time… Normally he would be able to, but this was just… How could he come up with a plan when he didn’t fully understand what this all meant? 

Without getting permission to enter, this person knowing he wouldn’t get it anyway. Erwin wasn’t planning on letting anyone in at this point and other soldiers would’ve known that this wasn’t the right time. But this wasn’t the case for the short corporal. It had been a miracle he had knocked in the first place. But it was all about feeling the right moment and right now Erwin was busy with something very important and the fact that he wasn’t done yet was worrisome on its own. 

“You should stop working already. We both know it’s better to just see where the situation takes us. You can think on the spot, so stop stressing.’ Levi was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed and gaze focused on Erwin. 

The commander was still looking down at his desk, but hadn’t been reading the papers anymore. He sighed softly as he lifted his head to stare back at Levi. He knew the corporal was right and he could come up with a plan on the spot. As soon as his doubts were gone about the situation, then he could decide on which side to take this. “And what should I be doing these last few hours then?” he questioned the corporal, because if Erwin wasn’t working, then he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Erwin had never had any hobbies and if they were there, ultimately they would still revolve around work. Practising his sword skills, horseback riding, training with the troops to stay fit. He lived a sad existence. 

Clacking his tongue against the roof of his mouth Levi let Erwin know it was a silly question, but didn’t comment on it. Instead he walked over to his desk and leaned both hands on the rough top of the wooden surface. It was no longer smooth, the many scratches of words written on reports, notes, letters, damaging the wood in its process. It showed off how much work Erwin really did, much like his predecessors. Everyone who had once owned this office had been as much of a workaholic as Erwin was, but none were as committed to the job as he was. It was hard to say that Erwin loved his job. Levi expected that Erwin loved the responsibility and the trust people put him in, even if it did came with the downside that he was to blame in the end. The Scouting Legion was hated, but not its soldiers. Only Erwin, only the commander was attacked daily, and still he worked as hard as he could and showed how much he truly cared for the people. 

“Well, there is something I want to discuss with you before we go,” Levi spoke up and pushed himself of the desk again to take a seat in the chair opposite of Erwin. The commander now expected this would be about his meeting and he would eagerly talk about this. But the lazy stance Levi took on, leaning one leg over the armrest and the rest of his body against the other, showed that this was not going to be a very serious conversation. “Remember how we were able to catch two titans in Trost during the takeover?” 

Of course Erwin knew that, but that wasn’t the point to Levi asking. It had been a way to make this the subject of their conversation and Erwin wondered why. Had something gone wrong? No, Hanji was the one taking care for everything and if he trusted anyone with titans, it was her. Although she could be more careful sometimes… Still, he nodded at Levi, urging him on to continue. 

Shifting a little in his seat, Levi brought a hand to his face and studied his nails for a moment. “You know I am not very fond of titans,” he started and Erwin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. That was an understatement and it didn’t need to be clarified. It was why Levi was such a good soldier. Of course he possessed some kind of talent as well that was very hard to ignore, but the fact that he wanted to eliminate as many titans as he could made him even stronger. He was referred to as humanity’s strongest and it was a name fitting for him. “But I have been bothered several times by Hanji already to come help her out with the studies of her babies. I thought you had made it clear to her that I do not wish to help with her crazy experiments. I understand her job is important, but it is not mine.”

Oh, it was about that… Indeed Erwin had a conversation with Hanji, telling her that the corporal did not want to help her out and had no new information for her, but it didn’t seem to stick or maybe Hanji just didn’t care and wanted Levi’s help anyway. Or maybe it had been her way of making small talk, because she loved to talk about the titans. Erwin had been informed on their names, but had forgotten. It wasn’t like he really cared about that anyway. Of course Erwin was also very aware of the fact that talking to Hanji about titans was a very annoying thing to do. This was actually a well-known fact and people tended to avoid her when she was on a talking spree again. “I will have another talk with her,” he said with a sigh. “But I can’t promise you anything. When she starts talking, we are all lost.” Even he could not avoid her at those times.

Levi heaved a sigh, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. An expected answer, but it still annoyed him. That woman should be locked up in his opinion or at least be kept away from social interactions. She could do that with those beloved titans of hers. “It’s futile anyway,” he waved off, flicking his hand in his direction. “That woman will never listen to that. She will just act like you never said anything and still talk to me about it. I should probably just find a better hiding place.”

“What has your hiding place been so far?” Erwin asked curiously. Levi should be able to find something good. He was trained to do so and if the corporal truly wanted to get away, then he could. But of course he shouldn’t underestimate Hanji’s intelligence. Or Mike’s nose. If she got him involved, then no one was safe. 

Holding his hand up Levi flipped one finger up, starting to number his hiding places so far. Apparently there had been more. “Cafeteria, my house, your house, kitchen and since recently your office. She figures out everything and just waits for me outside until I come out. Sometimes even knock excessively until I am forced to open the door and let her in. She causes a lot of disruptions around town.”

Erwin wasn’t sure how to answer this. His house… So that was why he couldn’t find his favourite shoes. Levi must’ve thrown them out when he couldn’t clean them. Closing his eyes, Erwin’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Of course Levi could still easily break into homes without being noticed and without leaving any trace, but the fact that his home was the one under attack didn’t sit well. What could the corporal even be doing there? It wasn’t like he owned anything interesting… 

“I used your bathtub,” Levi suddenly spoke up, immediately knowing what was on Erwin’s mind. “I don’t have one at home and you don’t use yours, so see it like I’m doing you a favour. You bought something quite expensive and someone is actually enjoying it. Or should I say was…” Levi ended irritated. “Ever since that woman found out, I haven’t had a peaceful bath since. And I actually really enjoyed that fancy shit you bought for it.”

His bathtub? Well, it was true that Erwin hadn’t used it once and only bought it, because the salesman had held a nice little talk about it. He just didn’t really have the time or didn’t give himself the time was more like it. He could not waste time in the water while he could be in the office. Usually he just bathed here in the building and then got back to work. He only went home to sleep. 

And then suddenly Erwin understood why they had been talking about nonsense like this. Of course Levi had made use of his bathtub, but would not have told him if it hadn’t been necessary. So he looked over at the corporal and locked gazes with him for a moment. Both their faces were void of an expression and still they could read the other perfectly. “Thank you,” he murmured and it was Levi who eventually broke the eye contact, glancing of to the side.

“You have about two hours left. I suggest you get some lunch, because you need to be fit once we meet with the boy. Can’t have your brain failing on us at that point. I will pick you up in about an hour and then we’ll make our way to the underground dungeon. I’m sure they will feel the need to give us some kind of lecture on how to behave around titan-boy. As if we’re going to provoke him or something,” Levi said in a monotone. Pushing himself out of the chair Levi was ready to go again. He had done his deed here and he needed to get ready as well. Raising a hand and waving at Erwin behind him he walked to the door and left. But not before saying, “and you’re welcome.”

Erwin could only feel very grateful after that. He didn’t mind it that Levi had practically ordered him around, because he had needed it. The corporal had emptied his mind and had made sure Erwin had not been thinking about Eren anymore. It had worked perfectly. He felt much more relaxed and was actually ready for his meeting with Eren. 

It almost made him smile, almost.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of their boots hitting the stoned floor resonated through the long hallway. It was lit up by numerous torches, giving the place an eerie glow. The group remained quiet as they made their way to the back and the only other people inside this place were two guards standing alongside one of the cells. Erwin knew why there were only guards there and why they had come all the way to this underground place, hidden away from curious eyes.

Even as they had gotten down here it had been tough to even go through everything. All the papers that needed to be signed and then of course the guards blocking the way. Erwin wasn't sure, but the Military Police might have had something to do with this. They would have to go to court soon and decide what would happen with Eren. The Military Police don't want a soldier around that might change into a man-eating titan. And for now Erwin wasn't so sure if he wanted a soldier like that around. How could they be sure that it was safe? Having those things inside the walls was very dangerous and would take away their only place of safety.

It had been nice of the guards to show Eren's personal belongings, although it wasn't much. Just his clothes that came up empty and a key hanging from a string. Odd to keep that so close, especially when the boy had no home anymore after his village was completely destroyed during the invasion. So what would it open? No one had bothered to ask apparently, because no one cared much for Eren. They all wanted him dead, so what did it matter what the key opened?

But when they reached the cell and Erwin let his eyes move around the dark block, the thoughts of danger ebbed away. There Eren lay, chained up by his hands and feet, unable to leave his bed. And all the kid was doing was sleeping. He was so young still. Freshly graduated, had aspired to join the Scouting Legion for what he had heard and really still just a child.

Erwin remembered how many of those kids they lost during every mission. Sometimes they were more agile, but most of the times they just weren't ready to face these circumstances. And now this kid had just saved Trost with his shifting abilities and had fought for mankind, and they still wanted to take his life. It didn't seem right now. But Erwin had to think about the safety of his people, of the ones he had been protecting for so long. So even if Eren was just a mere child, it didn't matter. If he was dangerous, then it was over.

While Erwin's mind had been taking in Eren's form, he could feel Levi shift restlessly beside him. The Corporal never was a very patient man, but they were instructed to not wake the kid up. What if he would get angry and change? Something Erwin didn't really believe in, but it was not his place to say something about it. He only had to obey the rules and should be grateful he could even have this meeting. So they would just have to simply wait.

A chair was placed against the opposite wall of the cell for Erwin, but Levi waved his of, preferring to stand. It was just another sign of his restlessness. He couldn't peacefully sit down and wait. Erwin wouldn't comment on it since it didn't matter anyway. He would get some kind of stubborn reply and then silenced with some of Levi's harsh words. And it didn't really matter if Levi stood or sat. At least he appeared a little taller now with Erwin sitting next to him.

Ignoring the occasional shifts beside him, Erwin leaned his arms forward on his legs and placed his head in his hands, gaze still focused on Eren, waiting on a sudden movement. It didn't take very long before Eren eventually woke up. His breathing got less steady and he heaved some strange groans, almost sounding like he was in pain. The guards didn't take any note of it, so Erwin assumed this was normal behaviour. The kid must've gone through a lot.

And then those green eyes flickered open and for a moment Erwin was stunned. They gave Eren even more of a childish look, showing how young he was. And then to have to go through all this already. It must be scary and then you don't even have anyone around to share things with. Erwin knew that feeling all the well. Sometimes you wanted to share, but the right people were just never around. It must be lonely to get locked up like this.

As soon as Eren noticed their presence and had gotten over the initial shock, it was Erwin's turn to talk or more like question the teen. He gave a slight explanation on why they were there, but didn't say too much. Erwin still didn't have any reason to trust the kid. Maybe Eren was a traitor and would walk out with far more information than they could lose.

It started out with why it had happened and of course they received an I don't know. It had been what the kid had been saying this whole time, so Erwin didn't expect anything else. When he held op the key though, something triggered Eren. Eyes widened a little and shock was apparent on his face. The answer was interesting enough. To the basement of their previous home. Eren claimed it held answers and since it was the Eren's father who owned the place and was a noted doctor, it was something Erwin wanted to check out immediately. What kind of answers would it hold? They would have to find out. And then the question came on why he wanted to join the Scouting Legion, because of course they had heard.

But the answer Erwin received from Eren was shocking. How the big green eyes turned so angry and his face retorted in pure hatred, but also something menacing. It was frightening in a way and it made Erwin's heart skip a beat. He had seen such a look before and he didn't even have to respond to the words spoken by the teen, because the Corporal had noticed the same thing and had stepped forward already.

Levi had not been very interested in Eren beforehand. The whole titan shifting thing was something the Corporal immediately despised, because it was in his nature to hate titans. It was what he killed. But now that he found the same hatred he felt in this kid right in front of him, Levi's curiosity was peeked. Now it was something he could use, train even. It could benefit him. So at this moment it was decided by Levi that Eren would live if it was up to them. He would train Eren and see what he could do with those titan abilities of the teen. The hardest thing they had to do now, was convince Dallis Zacklay that they could take care of this kid. That it was in their power to control the titan shifter. Hopefully Eren would make their promises come true.

After that the most important things had been discussed or at least had been planned. Levi and he would have to go over their moment in the courtroom, although they both pretty much knew what would need to happen. They would have to convince everyone that Levi would be able to control Eren, otherwise it would be over. The main thing was controlling the titan shifter.

They left soon after, Eren being informed about the hearing and nothing more. Erwin still wasn't sure how he felt about the kid. It had been Levi who had gladly accepted him as part of the Scouting Legion, but something just felt a little of. There was something he wasn't seeing, something very crucial for this moment. This was going to keep him up tonight and probably the next few days as well. He would figure out what was bothering him at this moment. It was just a gut feeling and he never ignored that.

Everything together was just off. The basement, the sudden shift… But he needed more information. Too bad that Eren's father had been missing for years, so they couldn't ask him anything. What had happened to the man, no one knew and that was very unfortunate at this point. Erwin would love to ask him everything about that basement and what might be lurking in its debts. They had no idea what to expect, but with a titan shifting son, it can only give answers about titans themselves. Or at least that was what Erwin was guessing at this point.

Stepping outside of the underground dungeon, Erwin sheltered his eyes from the sun, it now almost disappearing behind the wall. The orange glow it gave of reminded him of the torches from down below, it casting long shadows beside the houses.

A presence beside him made Erwin look over. Levi was standing there, seeming a little bit more relaxed than before. A hand was brushed through his short hair, it neatly falling into place again as the fingers slid through the dark locks. Levi seemed satisfied with what had happened and Erwin should probably feel the same way, but he was just always stressing about something and this wasn't over yet. They hadn't won yet. Levi was just a bit more confident than Erwin was during occasions like these. Once he couldn't completely plan out and anticipate every outcome. If they chose for Eren to die, then there was no solution, nothing he could do.

As arms were stretched above Levi's head, the Corporal looked back at Erwin, meeting his steady gaze. 'Got more work to do?' he asked casually as his arms fell limb by his side again, his body turning towards their work building already. The place where Erwin practically lived.

'Don't I always,' he replied, his eyes moving away from the Corporal and glancing up at the blue sky, it already turning a few shades darker as the sun had now disappeared behind the wall. Days went by so fast. But night were there for work as well. Sometimes Erwin rather not slept and just worked until everything was finished. Too bad it never truly was.

With a few steps Levi signalled that they were going to walk and Erwin followed instantly. 'I'll walk you there then. I have some stuff to pick up and then I'll head home. No need for me to be as much as a workaholic as you,' he commented, shooting a glare Erwin's way. Oh, he was very much aware on how much Levi hated how much he worked. There were times where the Corporal effectively tried to stop Erwin, but most times Erwin wouldn't let him. It's not like Levi truly had a say in it anyway.

'Someone needs to get the work done and a report needs to be written on what happened today. Better do it now while it's still fresh than tomorrow when most has been forgotten,' he replied, his voice steady, but his words holding a hint of don't question my motives. He was going to do this regardless of what Levi thought. He would sleep later when he had figured some things out.

A clack of the tongue showed that Levi was indeed annoyed by the answer, but didn't comment any further. Why waste his time on stubborn men like Erwin? He was just as stubborn though, so he understood somewhere. Just not the part of not wanting to go to sleep. 'Very well,' he said plainly as they had reached the building. 'I will see you tomorrow. I'll come by your office to discuss Eren some more and I'll bring along some food.' Because you won't eat otherwise, Erwin finished for him in his head. It was the truth and very nice of Levi to offer, so Erwin wouldn't complain.

'Enjoy your evening, Levi,' Erwin answered with a nod and held a friendly twinkle in his eyes. One Levi stared at for a moment longer before nodding as well and walking off, entering the building through another doorway.

Erwin heaved a sigh as he watched the Corporal leave, feeling a sudden flood of loneliness tightening in his chest. In reality he had wanted Levi to join him and force him to stop working early, but that was something he would always deny himself. There just wasn't any time and it was important that he did his job.

Maybe someday he would grant himself the opportunity to go home early and join Levi for dinner and just finally have a relaxing evening where all he would have to think about was himself and the company he had.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days had passed since their meeting with Eren and most of his time had been spend either in meetings with the Stationary Guard about their encounter with titan Eren or with the Military Police, arguing about what was right. No real conclusions came out of it, but Erwin was now aware of what the Police wanted to do with the kid. A quick death and then he would get disposed of. The message wouldn’t get out and everything would go back to normal. Lies would be fed about how Wall Rose had survived and the people would buy it. Not something Erwin really supported. The villagers should be more aware of what actually was going on with their government.

Today was a different day though. No more early morning meetings with anyone. He would have to go to court where the fate of Eren would be decided. His plan was pretty solid. Use Levi to convince the Military that they could handle Eren. They could force him down on his knees and have him act accordingly. It’s all most people needed. The Police would fight it, but the other branches and maybe even Zacklay would approve. It’s all they had at this point, but Erwin had to believe they would succeed.

Sitting outside on a small bench somewhere in the midst of town Erwin relaxed. His mind was reeling after his conversation with Dot Pixis. The man had always seemed a little odd to Erwin, but he knew it was someone he could count on, someone who believed in the same things as Erwin did. They just had different ways of showing it, fighting for it. Even if Pixis spend a lot of his time drunk or drinking, he was a good man and the conversation had given him that extra confident boost he needed. He was going to succeed.

Leaning forward Erwin placed his elbows in his knees resting his head against his hands. The sun was filtering through the buildings, having just reached above the walls. They really had little sunlight in Wall Sina, but as soon as it was out, kids came out to play. He could already hear the excited screams coming from a few blocks done and soon two boys came into view, clearly running away from someone. The little doll in one of the boys’ hands said enough. Either a little sister or a girl they sort of considered a friend would come running after them soon, tears streaking her face, soft sobs escaping her lips as she kept on yelling for them to stop.

Life had been so much easier back then, even if he hadn’t lived in Wall Sina. But even back then he thought too much, always making up plans, trying to come up with certain conclusions. Some kids would want to play with him more for that reason and others actually teased him for it, but they couldn’t deny that he came up with the best games. Yeah, much simpler times those were.

The little boys passed by his bench, dropping the doll a few feet away, because they were pushing each other a bit too rough. Slowly Erwin rose to his feet, standing much taller than the boys. They had already run off anyway and it’s not like Erwin would’ve lectured them about treating a girl differently. It was not his responsibility and was he really the right person to raise kids? He didn’t even have kids of his own. Maybe if he hadn’t been so absorbed with titans and fighting for humanity, he would’ve settled down a long time ago. Much like his childhood friend, Nile. How different they had become.

Just as Erwin reached for the little doll, the girl came running around the corner. Her cheeks were flushed red and tears were clearly streaming down her face. She was about to run by Erwin until she noticed her favourite doll in his hand. A few feet away she stood still, knowing she wasn’t allowed to talk to strangers, but he was Military and that made it different somehow. The girl didn’t know why, but she trusted anything her parents told her.

To make it easier for the girl Erwin crouched down, leaning on one knee as he offered the doll back. ‘They ran off already, so I don’t think they’ll steal your doll again anytime soon. Keep it close to you. There it will stay safe,’ he said, trying to use a soft and soothing tone and not his Commander tone. He didn’t want to frighten the child.

Quickly she snatched the doll back, hugging it close to her body. Her dress was a little dirty, letting Erwin know she had fallen down before and that’s why the boys had such a head start. Evil games they were, but all kids played them. With big eyes the girl kept on staring at him, making no move to leave and Erwin wasn’t sure if he should just get up and walk off or if he should wait on her to actually say something. Was she even going to speak?

‘Mister, there was a carriage going through town and it had a lot of guards around it. Do you know what was in there?’ she suddenly questioned and Erwin had to stifle a laugh.

So perceptive. The adults had probably not even given the carriage a second glance, but this little girl had noticed and had found it odd. Many carriages run through this town every day, but none with this many Police on duty. Erwin knew why, but couldn’t simply tell the girl. He was still very impressed though. ‘If it’s guarded heavily, then it was probably something very important to the village. You should be happy they care so much,’ he answered.

‘Me and my friends already come up with stuff that could be in there,’ the girl announced excitedly, obviously not really having listened to Erwin at all. She was just happy she could finally share her story and then Erwin also seemed interested! This girl’s day couldn’t get any better!

Now all Erwin had to do was ask her about it and the girl would be talking for a while. It was a nice way to get your mind off of things though. Kids were really cute, but he was certain he couldn’t handle them for longer than a day. ‘What do you think is in there?’ he asked back and the girl let out a cute giggle, a blush forming on her cheeks as she hugged her doll even closer. The tears had been long forgotten and so had the kidnapping of her doll.

‘Chocolate!’ she yelled, arms going wide, almost throwing her doll away, because she didn’t care that much about it either. ‘I love chocolate.’ Her eyes started twinkling and Erwin was certain she had learned that from her mother. ‘But then the boys said it wasn’t chocolate. They wouldn’t have go guard it then. But I think it should be guarded even more. Otherwise someone might steal it! The boys said it was probably a monster and they guards were there to protect the village instead of the guards protecting what was inside.’ The more she talked about the boys the more annoyed her voice got. Too bad those boys actually weren’t wrong and it was in fact a monster in there. Not that Eren looked the part.

‘Well, I like your idea much better and it’s silly to think they would bring a monster into town, right? I bet they only said that to scare you.’

Immediately the girl’s face retorted in some kind of anger, it not being very believable because she was pouting so badly. ‘I wasn’t scared!’ she said accusingly, as if Erwin had just said the worst thing ever. How dare he say such a thing? See, he couldn’t handle kids very well, but it was really funny. This would be a very strong woman once she grew up. ‘I will kick the monster’s ass and then everyone in the village is safe, right Bettina?’ The question had been directed at her doll and again Erwin had to stifle a laugh. This girl was truly something.

Getting back on his feet Erwin decided it was time to leave. It was fun talking to this girl, but the sun was even higher up in the sky now and he still had to attend court. Better to get there early and make a good impression. ‘I have to go now, but you make sure Bettina stays safe and when the monster escapes, I’ll be sure to kick his ass. We’ll need you when the bigger monsters attack.’

A bright smile formed on the girl’s lips as she chewed on her fingers. ‘Thank you, mister,’ she said around a mouthful of… fingers. ‘I’ll go find my friends now.’ And with that said she skipped away into a general direction, not asking where those two other boys had gone to or where she would find them. The girl truly had no care in the world. Everything would come to her in time and if she couldn’t find them fast enough, she would just go do something else.

That was the life Erwin wanted for everyone, but a lot of people lived in poverty and with the fall of Wall Maria a lot of them were also scared. It didn’t help that Trost had only fallen days ago. It had been reclaimed and that was one of the biggest victories for mankind, but it still made people wary. It could happen again and what then?

As Erwin made his way down the streets he could hear the happy scream of the girl finding her friends. A slight smile formed on his lips as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, keeping up a slow pace. He wanted to cherish that moment with the girl, the ease it had placed on his heart. It was a time where he didn’t have to think about the problems, about the proof he was trying to find. Eren was important to him, something he needed, but thinking about him as a monster was so much easier and simply saying he would just kick his ass.

But then Erwin reached the courthouse and many people were already standing around the building. There would be journalists running around for the paper, wanting to know what was happening inside. But they were all forbidden to speak. Things from the Military were not allowed to be discussed in front of a reporter, unless it was Zacklay in person. The news had to be approved by him before it was shared. It was difficult sometimes to maintain it, but it did prevent the people from knowing everything. Erwin had said too much to the wrong person a few times before. Or so it had seemed. Of course he knew who he had been talking to, had chosen them. And then he would spill some kind of secret and only had to apologise, because he never had meant it. Any other way was not possible.

After pushing his way through the crowd Erwin entered the courthouse and made his way to the hall they were going to use. Everything was already set up and most of the soldiers were already in place. People were whispering to one another, unsure of what was going to happen. Erwin could see soldiers fresh from their training days, standing in line, looking around very unsure of themselves. Most of them must know Eren, some of them even considering him a friend. What would they think of him now?

Making his way through the room Erwin moved to his place right next to Levi, right on the opposite side of the Military Police. His eyes moved to his childhood friend for a moment, granting him with a friendly nod that was simply ignored. He didn’t expect anything less.

They were both in the right place and would fight for what they believed in. Erwin knew he was not alone in this, knew he could always lean on Levi. The Corporal would always tell him the truth. If he went too far or not, but would never shun him for it, never walk away from the Scouting Legion.

For a moment Erwin placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze, because it was his time to shine as well. But as fast as it had went up there it moved away again. There was no need for others to know that Erwin truly cared about Levi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is during the hearing about Eren. While writing this I watched the episode and have tried to follow every element that happened in there. Every line that is spoken comes directly out of episode 14, sometimes slightly paraphrased by me. I only used three important speeches and the rest is all Erwin's POV on these happenings.

Slowly everybody settled down in their appropriate compartments, the murmurs of conversations now only rising up as hushed whispers. Erwin tuned them out like he always did. Gossip was something that happened everywhere and with such a big happening as this, the rumours would only get worse.

All people with power in the Military were here, but it still irritated him that the Wall preacher was also here. Why the church had so much influence on their decisions was still beyond him. A secret kept away, only for a few to know. They knew something Erwin didn't, knew more about all these happenings. Perhaps even about why Eren could change into a titan. What if they even knew who the other shifters were?

A heavy door was opened, creaking under the weight of the dark wood. And there was Eren, cuffs clinking loudly as he was forced inside by two members of the Military Police, because they were still trusted most by the public. Right now Erwin did not trust their movements at all, knowing exactly what Nile was planning to do with Eren if the boy came under his power. Harshly the kid was pushed forward, being treated like an animal. Though Erwin wondered if he would've acted differently in their place. This was the first time Eren was above ground again, free to shift to his titan form if he wished to.

The chain that kept Eren's hands tied together was forced beneath an iron pole, pulling the kid down to kneel in front of the court, as he should. He looked actually frightened, bright green eyes moving through the room and taking in the whole scene. Having his friends there shocked him even more. A good reaction in Erwin's opinion. Eren was still human and this made him appear more likeable. Still it all depended on what the boy's reaction to the rest would be. Testing how tight the chains were was not something people would like, but submitting was not something Eren easily did.

It had been mere seconds that Eren had finally settled down before another door opened. Through a small side door Darius Zacklay walked in, placed his coat down and easily took place in his seat, being the only one who was allowed to sit during this hearing. From the moment he started speaking, Erwin's whole plan was set into motion. Fortunately Eren was cowering down to Zacklay's words, understanding he had no other choice than to agree to the man's terms. This was where they determined if Eren would live and Zacklay would be the one making that decision. And he only had to appoint the boy to a team. The Military Police would murder him in a blink of an eye and in the Scouting Legion he would be trained.

There were a lot of things to consider, Erwin understood that much. This wasn't just about the kid. This was also about the people outside, waiting on an answer on what they were deciding today. If they disagreed, riots could start. Erwin and the Scouting Legion had been the subject to a lot of hate already, but they usually stayed with verbal attacks. Never was he struck by a villager. That could all change after this though.

Firstly Nile would speak, give his speech on what they would decide, what their plans would be, but it was an expected few lines. They would at least let him die a hero, giving him some news story that would satisfy the public. They acted as if it were an honour, but it was only for the Police to come out better than the rest. It was them that had sacrificed someone for the greater good, supposedly. In reality Eren would have an easy and clean death, body stuffed away where no one could find it or perhaps burned so that no one would ever find it again.

But then the preacher intervened. Erwin's face stayed calm, eyes moving from Nile to the preacher, but his hands behind his back were balled into fists. Nile at least treated Eren like a human being, but the preacher only saw him as a monster. They were still speaking to a kid, a kid that knew nothing about what had happened to him, that had used his abilities to save Trost for them.

Quickly the man was silenced, at least having not enough power here to actually influence the outcome. Moving his attention now to the Scouting Legion, Zacklay addressed Erwin and now it was his time to speak.

'Your Honour, as the Thirteenth Commander of the Scouting Legion, I, Erwin Smith, propose: We of the Scouting Legion will accept Eren as an official member and use his Titan power to recapture Wall Maria. That is all.'

A short speech, but that was what Erwin had wanted. Murmurs rose up again, because people were surprised and even Zacklay had expected more and that was the whole point. Now they would ask questions, would want to know more about Erwin's plans and get invested. When someone thinks along, they'll approve of your idea faster, seeing how things could work much more clearly, because you force them to.

And then panic arose from the crowd, people now seeing that they could also just seal off all the gates instead of taking the risk of getting Wall Maria back. It was Levi who opened his mouth this time though and Erwin didn't mind that. Yes, the Corporal was usually a little blunt, but got his point across easily and they had spoken about this exact point before. It's not something they believed in and they knew how to defend their point. They needed to get Wall Maria back for the safety of all the people. There was not enough ground to grow vegetables on.

The priest got involved again after that, talking about how they had no understanding of the walls. It was true. None of them knew where the walls had come from, but their ancestors must've known. Another secret buried deep somewhere. Erwin didn't believe there was no one that knew about how the walls were build, but it was not what his focus was on right now. One day he would find out though.

Another moment where Zacklay intervened and stopped the preacher from talking more nonsense. It was not what they needed now. To get a clearer image he addressed Eren this time, referring to the report he had received before the hearing. Erwin had seen it as well, of course. How Eren had swung his fist at his adopted sister while in titan form. Erwin kept his gaze on Eren now, wanting to see the reaction and it was very interesting. He knew nothing about what had happened before, didn't remember he had almost harmed his sister. How much would Eren remember when he was in titan form? That was something they would need to test if he joined their military division.

Mikasa was now personally asked as well and her answer made everyone start whispering to each other again. This was not a pleasant outcome for Erwin. This could do more harm if they didn't play it out right, but he just had to trust the situation. Would Eren now be provoked enough?

No, this would do the trick. Nile of course had to speak up when Mikasa spoke of her brother saving her. He had read the same reports Erwin had and of course had done some digging. Erwin had also heard of the murders the two had committed, understanding why it had happened as well. Not that it mattered in Erwin's eyes. He had other people under his command that had done worse things and he never questioned their humanity.

Erwin could feel the temperature rising in the room, fear and anger mixing with each other as people started to see Eren in a different light. A monster and now Mikasa was being seen as one as well. Erwin's heart started racing as soon as Eren started defending his sister, yelled at the public to make them shut up and not speak to Mikasa in such a horrible way. Anger was also now taking him over, the chains clanging against the iron pole that kept him at bay. What would Eren have done if it hadn't been there? That was the question everyone was asking themselves right now.

This was the moment Erwin had been waiting for.

'I mean… You're all wrong. So far, all you've been doing is blurting out convenient speculations.' Eren spoke softly, head lowered to the floor and sheltering off his features. 'To begin with, you've never even seen a titan before, so what are you so afraid of?' Then his head went up and he stared directly at Nile, his eyes first soft and questioning and then the sudden change came. The anger, the determination flowing out. This was it. 'How can we afford to not let those with power fight? If you're scared of fighting to survive, then lend me your strength! You… damn cowards. Just shut up and bet everything on me!' And after that last call slipping from Eren's lips, showing how cocky he was, thinking he could do all this alone. Was stronger than them all. He was calling them all out.

Softly Erwin brushed the back of his hand against Levi's hip as a sign and that was all that was needed. The crowd was still processing what had just happened and Nile wasn't quite as quick as Erwin. It was all about thinking ahead. Swiftly Levi jumped out of their assigned booth and silently approached Eren. The kid never saw it coming.

Green eyes were staring at the rifle that had just been lifted, possibly seeing his life flash before his eyes, thinking this was the end and then with a harsh kick to the head he was brought back to reality. Surprised Eren turned to the cause of his pain and then received another harsh kick to the stomach. This continued on, Levi switching between using his feet and knees to deliver as much pain as he could. There were two reasons why Erwin and Levi had agreed on this strategy. It showed the audience that they could control Eren, that they wouldn't tolerate him speaking like this. He would be a team member, not a leading figure. He would have to listen to whatever they asked of him. And they would make this point come across to Eren as well. It was like kicking a tied up dog. Mean, because he could not defend himself, but it installed fear. It was better to be feared by the titan shifter.

Feet left on Eren's head, Levi started to explain, only giving half of their strategy away. 'This is just my pet theory, but I think pain and discipline go hand-in-hand. What you need now isn't a lecture, but a training. You're in a good position for me to kick too.' And then he continued inflicting pain onto Eren, the splatters of blood now fully staining his clothes and the floor below.

It was completely silent in the room, but there were a lot of mixed expressions. Everyone among the Scouting Legion stayed passive, merely looking at Levi and silently agreeing with his approach. The Garrison wore frowns, unsure on what to think. And the Military Police, they were in shock. They had not responded in time and this was surely not the approach they would've taken. Nile even went as far as trying Levi to stop. Even Erwin cringed on the inside with every blow that was delivered. Eren was still a mere child.

But then there came the point where everyone wanted him to stop, because it would be too dangerous. He might shift and then they were a long way from home, but Levi had his speech ready. Talking about how he could handle it, not even needing to mention his titan death count. He could kill Eren if he would shift in a blink of an eye and that was a fact.

And that was the moment where Erwin would give up his real plan, the outcome he had been counting on this whole hearing long. 'Supreme Commander, I have a proposal,' he spoke, hand raised in the air to gain back everyone's attention. 'Eren's titan power has many uncertain points to it, which poses a constant threat. So I propose he be entrusted to Lance Corporal Levi and taken out on an expedition. I'd like Eren's control over his titan power and his worth to mankind to be judged based on the outcome of that expedition.'

That was how you won a hearing like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Eren out of the courtroom wasn't very easy. The Military police lingered a little too long inside the building, clearly not very happy with the outcome. But that was not Erwin's problem at this point. The building was slowly, but steadily emptying off everyone that had been present. The sister and friend of Eren, who had witnessed his change not once, but twice, were watching Eren. Eventually the Garrison urged them outside, but Erwin did feel bad for them. It was difficult not to stand by someone you were close to in times like these. Eren was going to have a tough time adjusting and he would have to do it much faster than normal recruits.

One of his subordinates unfastened the changes, pulling off the pole that kept it all together and then letting the handcuffs fall to the floor with a loud clang. Levi was watching the boy like a hawk. Someone was feeling responsible already, but that was why Levi was the Corporal to begin with. Erwin called Mike his right hand most of the time and they worked closely together, but Levi was more independent. Followed his own ideals and recruited his own team. Of course Erwin always had the final say, but if there was someone he trusted, it was Levi.

The other important figure of their team, Hanji, was blabbing away to some new recruit that obviously was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was only there to make sure everything would proceed smoothly and if all hell broke loose all of a sudden, then they would need to extra man power. For the people, not to actually subdue Eren. Levi would be enough for that.

'Let's move to a waiting room until our carriage arrives. We'll go over the plans there,' Erwin spoke to their small group, ignoring the look Nile was shooting his way. It wasn't always the case that the Military Police won, especially not when the rest of the Military Branches were involved. When it was the people that chose, the Police always came out as the winners, but not this time. If it wasn't unprofessional to do so, Erwin would've smirked. It felt good that he could continue his plans, could continue figuring out what this all meant and not lose this important moment to something as insignificant as the Police.

With every step Erwin took the sound of his boots hitting the stone floor echoed through the courtroom. Now that it was empty you could finally see how hollow this place really was. Soon his paces were joined by other boots stepping on the stone floor, some having smaller steps and some much larger than Erwin's. He was about to figure out which echo belonged to whom, but then they reached the side door.

Opening the heavy wooden door Erwin waited for everyone to get out, holding it open so he could check if everyone was coming along and that they weren't being followed. Other problems could arise now, but they would do their best to keep things quiet.

Pressed between two guards Eren trailed after the group, Mike right behind him just to make sure. Levi was leading the group now and as they reached the waiting room, Erwin was last to join in, but then quickly waved off the extra guards. No need for them anymore. It was just a show for everyone to see they had it under control.

Closing the door behind him Erwin gazed into the room, seeing everyone had settled in a spot already. Mike gazing out the window, mind perhaps somewhere else or it was just a façade to make Eren feel more at ease. The teen was sitting on the small couch they had provided and Hanji was already taking care of his wounds, caring for him like the child he was and possibly with a strange sort of interest as well. Erwin was fascinated by the concept of having a titan shifter, but certainly for different reasons than Hanji. That woman could be seen as insane, but she did her job well and was highly intelligent and Erwin couldn't do without her in this team. Levi was lounging back against the wall in his usual position. Casual and uncaring, or so it seemed. His gaze was fixated on Eren, following the teens every move.

Now it was Erwin's turn to move in and showed that he did care. He wasn't always the cold bastard he appeared to be. Seeing someone this young going through things Erwin wouldn't even wish on someone more experienced was terrible. Not to mention the youth the kid had. Erwin had read everything in his file. Orphaned, or it looked that way at least. His father had just vanished. It was tough growing up without a father and a mother.

'I'm sorry, but thanks to that we had you turned over to us.' Erwin got up beside Hanji, his subordinate getting up from her kneeling position to stand beside him. 'The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right moment.' Now to show that he really cared and was on the same level as Eren, Erwin kneeled down, now the same height as a sitting Eren. 'You have my respect,' he added, extending his hand for Eren to shake and he could see the shock written all over Eren's face. And that was what he wanted to achieve. Show Eren that they were equals. Adding a kind smile of course helped as well and Erwin felt like it was one he actually meant. Not a fake smile he usually put up when forced into situations that asked for them. 'Eren, I look forward to working with you.' And with all emotions laid on the table Eren shook Erwin's hand.

Right after that Levi decided to meddle in, deciding it was okay for him to talk to Eren as well. Flopping down beside Eren the Corporal appeared much taller than he actually was. Levi always had this way to show he was much larger than he actually was. It made girls fall for him all the time, fanning themselves in his presence. While they really were all taller than he was.

Eren actually flinched when Levi settled beside him and moved away a little, afraid he was going to be hit again. 'Hey, Eren…' Levi drawled out lazily, gazing at the teen out of the corner of his eyes. 'Do you resent me?' An honest question and the answer would actually say a lot about Eren too. Would he really understand?

'N-no,' Eren stuttered and then Erwin remembered his file had also said that the kid had admired Levi. Had wanted to join the Scouting Legion because of Levi. Humanity's most powerful soldier. 'I understand it was necessary.' And that was an answer that pleased both Erwin and Levi. There would be no hatred in the corps or silent planning of revenge.

The conversation then turned a little lighter, Hanji getting in the middle again and talking about how Levi had took it too far, showing the tooth he had kicked out when he first threw himself at the teen. Erwin had to agree with Levi there. It wasn't very hygienic to pick up someone's kicked out tooth, but he could also understand Hanji's point of view. This would just be her field and he would not meddle in at all. She could investigate it and then report it to him. That was usually how they worked and according to that, Erwin would start planning a new mission that could benefit Hanji's experiments as well.

Eren, being a naïve kid still, opened his mouth and then Hanji sucked in a deep breath, immediately gaining the attention of the three other males in the room. The tooth had grown back already… Erwin shared a look with Levi, silently telling him this was not a subject which should be discussed now, but would need further investigation. The report said limbs grew back when Eren changed into a titan, but not when he was in his human form. Levi would be seeing a lot of Hanji during their getting ready time.

None of them said a word, though they could see Eren curiously looking from one to the other until he settled on Hanji again. The woman at least understood as well that this was private intel and they couldn't be sure they weren't followed right now. Someone could be listening in.

Moving towards the door Erwin opened it just a crack and glanced from right to left. Two guards were moving his way, clearly belonging to the Military Police. The unicorn emblem said enough. Quickly closing it again Erwin turned towards the group and settled his gaze on Eren. 'The carriage is here, so we'll be moving out as soon as the Police knocks on the door. We'll be going to the Scouting Legion headquarters and discuss things further there. There are still some things we'll need to figure out and you have some people to meet,' he nodded at Eren and the boy merely blinked back. 'Let's move,' he announced as soon as a heavy hand landed against the wooden door.

Erwin yanked it open, making the guards almost fall inside, but they quickly collected themselves. 'We're here to take you to your ride back,' one of them spoke up and Erwin waved at them to proceed walking, telling them they would follow right behind them.

Mike was right behind the guards, towering over them and coming off as someone quite intimidating. He also obscured their vision on Eren, which had been the point. Hanji was beside Eren, excitedly talking about titans and other things that interested her, effectively distracting the kid, so he wouldn't be wary of what was going on now. At the back were Levi and Erwin, closing the group.

Now that no one was paying attention to them, Erwin thought it was save to place a hand on Levi's shoulder, pulling the Corporal a little closer. 'There won't be much time to explain things once we get back to headquarters,' he started explaining, knowing they would be watched the second they set foot inside the building. 'I actually have arranged a trade somewhere in the middle. Your team will be waiting with their horses when we reach the edge of the forest right before we enter the town.' Levi silently listened, gaze set straight in front of him to catch anything that seemed suspicious. 'There you and Eren will meet with them and ride out to the old headquarters. It has not been used in a while, so you should find it abandoned. But this is the only way we can avoid you being followed. We need to do everything to keep Eren safe. He is our most important asset as of this moment.'

And as if nothing had happened Erwin moved away again, arm now hanging right by his side and gaze set forward. The gate leading them outside was creeping closer, the hallway lit up by the sunlight creeping in through the cracks.

'Will you be alright?' Levi suddenly questioned, keeping his voice low. Dark eyes were gazing up at Erwin now and he shot the Corporal a reassuring smile.

'Not to worry, Levi. I'll deal with everything around this. You focus on Eren. He needs to be trained and we need to understand more of his titan shifting powers. I trust you and your team in this, so you'll have to trust me in this too.' Raising his hand up for a moment again, Erwin squeezed Levi's shoulder softly and he could feel the Corporal tense for a split second before relaxing under his touch again.

The eyes moved away from his face, halting when the group before them halted as well as the guards opened the door. 'I've always trusted you,' Levi replied plainly and then shook Erwin's hand off, following after the group once they started walking again.

Erwin was a step behind Levi when they reached the carriages and they exchange next to the forest was done silently, not sharing any unnecessary words. They needed to part quickly and it would be for a while. It was rare that Erwin and Levi parted for such a long time, but it was necessary and both males were aware of that. With one final nod Levi rode off into the forest, following the path towards the old headquarters while the carriage continued on this road. They would see each other soon enough, Erwin was certain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has been a very very long time... Sorry! Please enjoy!

Pen posed above the paper Erwin glanced through his map one more time. It wasn't completely finished yet, but the outline was there. The final version was almost done, every person in the position Erwin wanted them to be. Though he could not place everyone yet. The recruiting would soon start again, and even if Erwin did not have much faith, there might be some new comers that needed to be placed just right as well. He needed the benefit of everyone's strengths and be prepared for something big. Erwin had many suspicions at this point, ever since the news of Eren got to him. It had changed a lot in his plans, which had not set well with Mike.

It was understandable though. Who could blame his right hand, the one who would be right next to him during the next ride out. He was left in the dark. Maybe it wasn't entirely fair, but Erwin did not trust anyone with his questions at this point. The news on Eren was something he had been waiting on for years, and now it was finally there, but there was no further proof yet. Erwin needed more. Even the files he had received with Hanji's scribbling weren't enough. They hardly knew anything, and it frustrated Erwin somewhere deeply. This information needed to be public, so the people understood what exactly was happening. It was going to cost many sacrifices and Erwin would carry that burden alone. This would be his plan.

Reaching for Hanji's research paper, Erwin flipped through the pages once more, his eyes falling on points he had memorized already. He had read it over and over again, letting the words sink in for days, and yet they seemed to change every time Erwin laid his eyes on them. It got a different meaning along the way. Especially when Levi's report came in a day later, explaining the happenings from a different point of view.

His squad was on edge. Had turned their swords on the teenager as soon as he shifted only slightly. Erwin understood this, and trusted Levi's judgement above else. Eren needed the harsh treatment, so that he would understood he had leaders, superiors, people who would tell him what to do. Who would ask him to shift or would stop him from doing so. A cruel position to be in at such an age, being used for the benefit of everyone else, but this was life according to Erwin. It wasn't fair and hadn't been fair for centuries.

The sound of a sniff echoed through the quiet room, reminding Erwin that Mike was still present in his office, sitting by the window to stare out over the open fields and the forest that was spread out after that. It was pleasant to have him around, even if Erwin did not share much of his plans until the last minute. It simply broke the silence around him, and he was already cooped up in this office far too often, all by himself.

The pen slid a new line down his map, dividing another group into two, giving them different jobs than Erwin had given them before. Another line was erased, not working well enough with where he positioned Levi and his squad. But this would not be written down on paper. Eren's position would be kept a secret for now, and he may switch it again, depending on what would happen during the next few weeks.

It was a shame that Erwin couldn't rely completely on Eren's shifting abilities. It wasn't as easy as Erwin had hoped it would be, but truly nothing was. If Eren had been able to shift simply by biting his hand, then this mission would run by much smoother. Though no mission ran by smoothly. There were always dangers lurking along the way, many which Erwin had not expected, and this mission wouldn't be any different. It might be even worse, if what Erwin was thinking actually came true. It would show soon enough and Erwin was prepared for the worst case scenario. Hanji and he had discussed this until they had come up together with a perfect retaliation.

'So in thirty days we're to go outside the walls to build a stronghold for the supply chain?' Mike finally broke the silence, done with Erwin's quiet musings. He was less patient than Levi was, and preferred knowing of Erwin's plans before actually taking action. Often Levi already knew what Erwin had planned just by looking at the Commander, and if not, then Levi preferred not knowing at all. It seemed to be the smarter option out of the two. Sometimes it's better to not know what is behind everything. At least you will not be an accomplice then. 'Not to mention we'll be taking fresh graduates with us too.'

The doubt was clearly visible in Mike's voice, but Erwin would not give into it. Masking his emotions and thoughts was something he was good at. It made things easier to deal with and made him able to shake things off when they weight too heavy on his shoulders. 'If we even get any recruits that is,' Erwin replied plainly, not commenting on the first part, the part Mike really had placed his question marks. His pen slid over the paper again, adding another line, his ruler perfectly straight on the map.

'In my opinion this is far too hasty,' Mike added, turning towards Erwin while disregarding his commander's remark.

Instantly Erwin was able to place the doubts somewhere else, knowing it wasn't all the new recruits Mike was talking about it. It was a specific one. One not trusted by many, but eventually their opinion didn't matter. It was all about what Erwin wanted and if Eren was agreeing with them, even if the boy hardly knew what was coming on his path. 'Eren's current position is a temporary thing. We must quickly and smoothly prove his usefulness to Central. Otherwise, sooner or later, the Police will make another move to…'

'Can't you take that mask off at least for me, Erwin?'

Interrupted by Mike, Erwin tapped the back of the pen on the map, a small smile forming on his lips. His reasoning had been flawless, and it did hold some truth. If they would wait another mission until they would take Eren into action, then Central might decide the Scouting Legion is not good enough to watch the boy. The Police would have another shot and surely they would kill Eren before they could even determine what the boy could really do. These were at least Erwin's expectations for now. But Erwin did not fear the Military Police, and would be able to stand up against them once more.

And Mike had seen right through it or perhaps he had only expected it. They had worked together for a long time, so even he must see some of Erwin's habits, and was familiar with Erwin's lack of fear of the Police. Turning towards his right hand, Erwin watched Mike for a moment, seeing a hint of shyness in his stance, and the way he had averted his eyes. Erwin was still the commander and Mike had done a request which he did not have to indulge. But in the privates of his office they should be able to step down from their ranks and be friendlier with each other. So Erwin shot him another smile, even if Mike could not see it, pleased with how well his subordinates actually knew him.

'You're really good at sniffing out things like this, Mike,' he complimented.

Mike's stance relaxed somewhat and their familiarity showed when Mike turned his gaze back towards Erwin, their eyes locking for a moment. He sniffed, taking a whiff of the air to make a point, accompanying his words perfectly. 'Too bad you have no scent whatsoever.' Which Erwin prided himself in as well. Everyone carried a unique smell and Mike was able to sniff everyone out as soon as he was familiar with them, except for Erwin. Not only could he hide his emotions and plans perfectly from the outside world, he could even go unnoticed from the strongest nose in the squad.

'I'll tell you when the time is right,' Erwin assured, granting Mike one last smile before turning back towards his papers. It was a promise, but Erwin needed more information first. They still had an entire month to prepare and Erwin expected new information to rise up soon. If not from Hanji, then from one if other sources. It was all about trust here and even if Erwin did believe in the loyalty of Mike, he had learned the hard way to never trust anyone.

The silence that followed showed that Mike was a little displeased with this outcome, wanting to be trusted with everything his commander had for him. But the rules had never been different from this, and Erwin would not change his ways now. Not when he was so close to finding answers, answers he had been waiting on for so long.

A cup of tea was placed on his desk, Mike having busied himself with filling a cup with the water Erwin had in his office. In the morning the water had been warm, but it was stone cold now. It's what you get for never leaving your office during work hours, and this was a simple small punishment for not relaxing enough. Cold tea was good enough though, and Erwin would not complain. It still had a nice bitter taste and wetted his dry throat a little.

'Have you gotten the report yet on the two titans Hanji has for her crazy experiments?' Mike asked softly, body turned towards the windows again, watching the sun set behind the trees.

The titans had been in her care for two days now, but other than that Erwin hadn't heard much yet. As long as she didn't find any new information, she wouldn't share it. Most of it were things they already knew, but she always went through the same process. Hanji knew what she was doing. If the first experiments didn't show the same results, then something was already off. So she needed to start from the beginning and then work her way up until she had reached a point where she could try new things. Unfortunately these new things usually ended in the titan's deaths before Hanji ever found anything new. At least it would be two less titans, but on a scale from how many were out there, it was nothing. Answers were far more important.

'I believe she will continue her experiments tomorrow morning, and after that I will receive a report on everything. But with how busy she is, I have not seen her much lately. We've all been occupied with the next mission and the preparations are far more difficult than they normally are. Hanji also busies herself with Eren,' Erwin muttered, not finding any reasons here to hold back. It was a simple question to which Mike knew the answer to already. If there had been new findings, Mike would've known. Titans were also his expertise.

'And captain Levi?'

Sitting back up in his chair, Erwin turned around towards Mike, the wooden chair creaking under his weight. Over his shoulders Mike cast a glance backwards, meeting Erwin's curious gaze. 'I've only received a report that matches Hanji's results of her meetings with Eren. Nothing more than that,' he replied softly, seeing the soft orange light slowly disappear from around Mike's body. It really was late, and with the questions that now rose, it was time to quit and continue tomorrow. 'Let's have a drink, shall we?'

Erwin got up from his chair and trudged towards the door, and without a word, Mike followed him, closing the office door behind him with a final bang. A drink really would be nice now, washing away all this new information, only to recall it again the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile and find updates on my writing life there!


End file.
